Creepypasta -La caída del héroe-
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: Un pequeño Creepypasta sobre Mario... Nuestro gran heroe... Dejen sus comentarios, me ayudarían mucho a seguir con los Creepypasta.


**_"_****_Creepypasta" de Mario: La caída del héroe._**

Me tomé la libertad de pensar las cosas detenidamente… Y me di cuenta de algo… Mario murió hace mucho tiempo.

No por Bowser o Wario, el murió por nosotros, las mismas personas que disfrutamos cada aventura de este pintoresco personaje, el héroe de nuestra infancia, el personaje del mejor juego del mundo, el mismo que es capaz de vencer a Sonic, Goku, Megaman, ese simpático hombre que nos dio mucho entretenimiento con títulos como Mario 64, Paper Mario, Mario Kart, Y el eterno Súper Mario Bros… El mismo simpático hombre, que vivió cada peligro en cada aventura con tal de salvar al amor de su vida, con poderes de fuego, de vuelo, de salto, con martillos, paraguas… Con todo fue capaz de salvar NO SOLO a la princesa, si no tambien al mundo, así como en Mario RPG donde nos termina salvando junto con sus nuevos amigos, Bowser y la princesa.

Pero… No hoy… Si no hace mucho tiempo… Murió… Lo matamos deliberadamente… Sin una gota de compasión… Fuimos testigos de su muerte y lo único que hicimos fue reír… Pocos como yo tratamos de ayudarlo… Pero fue en vano… ¿Cómo lo matamos? Ahora les diré:

Mario se paseaba por el reino Champiñón con muchas personas raras a su alrededor directo al castillo de la princesa, la cual había sido secuestrada por un enemigo… Pasó por muchas fases, en donde condujo, escaló, conoció nuevos amigos, tuvo diferentes métodos de pelea, con todas esas habilidades hasta llegar a un reino cibernético… Y fue derrotado, sus amigos trataron de ayudar que se levante… Pero un esqueleto le dio un golpe directo con una flecha, los zombies alejaban a sus compañeros que traban de ayudarlo, un Enderman se lo había llevado a su mundo donde el Enderdragon lo hizo sufrir… Y en sus últimos momentos de vida… Un Creeper lo hizo detonar.

¿Qué es esto? Es una forma de decir como lo matamos:

"Mario se paseaba por el reino Champiñón con muchas personas raras a su alrededor" Es una forma de decir "Mario se paseaba por la tienda de videojuegos con nuevos juegos a su alrededor"

"directo al castillo de la princesa, la cual había sido secuestrada por un enemigo…" Es una forma de decir "Esperando que alguien lo compre, pero se llevó otro juego"

"Pasó por muchas fases, en donde condujo, escaló, conoció nuevos amigos, tuvo diferentes métodos de pelea, con todas esas habilidades hasta llegar a un reino cibernético…" Es una forma de decir "Se hicieron nuevos juegos como –Mario Kart- y volvió a la tienda de videojuegos"

"Y fue derrotado, sus amigos trataron de ayudar que se levante…" Acá digo "Nadie lo compraba, solo un puñado de personas"

"los zombies alejaban a sus compañeros que traban de ayudarlo" Es una forma decir "Los nuevos juegos se llevaban a sus últimos amigos"

"un Enderman se lo había llevado a su mundo donde el Enderdragon lo hizo sufrir…" Estoy diciendo "Hoy en día solo unos cuantos adolescentes que crecieron con él lo siguen jugando"

"Y en sus últimos momentos de vida… Un Creeper lo hizo detonar." Y por ultimo "Murió…"

No se ofendan fans de Minecraft, cualquier juego sirve de ejemplo, solo que "Minecraft" es el juego de hoy por hoy, un juego "Hoy por hoy" que se lleva a las grandes leyendas… Se llevó a los grandes de Sonic y Megaman… Y se llevó tambien al mejor, a Mario… Porque… Seamos honestos, cuando les dan de escoger "Mario o un Minecraft versión 1millón. Otro millón" ¿Cuál escogerán?

Mario murió hace años, cuando los juegos nuevos, aburridos –Disculpen, pero es mi punto de vista- fáciles… Jugué juegos nuevos… Y son fáciles de terminar… Pero los primeros Marios… Siempre fueron mi máximo reto… Desde mi primer consola de video juegos hasta la última… Mario siempre fue lo primero que buscaba… Y lo han matado…

Esto no sé si es un Creepypasta… Por eso dice "Creepypasta" porque esto, a diferencia de los Creepypasta… Esto sí es verdad…

**Palabras del escritor: No quiero ofender a los fans de Minecraft solo que como es el juego de moda fue el mejor ejemplo.  
>Dejen sus comentarios y reseñas, me ayudaran a seguir con los Creepypastas.<strong>

**R.I.P Mario "El héroe de mi infancia"**

**Atte. Puedes llamarme N**


End file.
